The present invention relates to a molding adapted to be interposed between the body panel and the glass panel of the windshield glass portion of various vehicles, and more particularly to a windshield glass molding for vehicles which is provided with a rainwater guide portion and is firmly secured in place.
Conventionally, this type of windshield glass molding is generally known wherein the molding is adapted to engage with the outer periphery of the glass panel and is fixed by adhesives in position on the body panel in engagement with the glass panel, and wherein the rainwater guide portion is formed between the glass panel and molding head to prevent the splash and ingress of rainwater to the driver's seat during driving, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,659 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,660.
The above-described conventional molding is provided with right and left side molding sections for the right and left sides of the windshield glass. These side molding sections have recesses for receiving the glass panel therein and have a rainwater guide portion above the recess to prevent the rainwater from splashing and ingressing into the driver's seat during driving.
However, a leg portion which is extended downwardly from the head substantially in a T-shaped configuration constitutes a common leg portion for the upper molding section and the right and left side molding sections. The leg portion must flex at the corner molding sections, and therefore the leg portion is made of a bendable material with a bendable cross-section. The windshield glass molding is projected above the glass panel at the right and left side molding sections. Consequently, the known windshield glass molding suffers such problems that it is deformed or moved under pressure imposed by the rain or the wind. This is particularly true because the molding is formed of synthetic resin materials which become softened when heated up to temperatures above 80.degree. C. by the sun in the summer season. Consequently, the right and left side molding portions are freely moved or deformed.
Further, in the upper molding section, the leg portion of the molding is abutted at its lower top end against the body panel and such abutment can result in of the leg portion breakage. Thus, a cumbersome operation for cutting off the lower top end is required.